Voices
by Tyla and Bet
Summary: Percy Jackson had benefits to being a hero, of course. He was wanted. He'd almost gotten insane in Tartarus. Nothing could distract him from those terrifying images and memories he'd seen... Except for now. How is he going to get used to this? Now, or never?
1. Percy

**Disclaimer: I do not, definitely do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I just own this idea. **

**This happens after the Giant War.**

* * *

**~*\/*~**

_Voices_

_**Chapter 1  
**_**PERCY**

Percy and Annabeth were simply sparring, just... sparring. It'd been a long time before they had any peace, and it certainly wasn't calming. Tartarus had made them go nearly insane, Percy thought. Nothing was un-boring enough to distract him from his dark memories of the pit.

That stupid pit.

But alas, they were the best heroes out there, seriously. They'd fought _two wars. _Was that not enough for the gods? And the answer, of course, was no.

_"I was trying to keep the world under control."_

_"My hunters were and always will be hunting those who dare."_

_"I am a god."_

For immortals, it was funny that they always had excuses. But Percy couldn't just retort back to a god, _I'm a mortal. I don't live forever._

Because the gods weren't done with them. Wasn't that funny?

Percy felt like he understood how Luke felt, why he was easily swayed to go against the gods.

But being a hero made Percy's life feel useful. Because when he did, he would die being a hero. Being brave. Or at least he would have the chance to.

He had a chance to be trusted.

A chance more than others.

Annabeth's dagger locked on Percy's sword hilt and she twisted it sideways, letting Riptide clang on the floor. Old move. Annabeth pointed the tip of her dagger on Percy's chest.

"I win." She said, her face smiling nor frowning.

_Aw, seriously, you had to be beaten by a girl?_

Percy almost jumped. Who said that? Was his mind finally going crazy?

_Um, no. You're not going crazy, don't worry. Theodore, what was that you said about being beaten by a girl...?_

Okay, he was most definitely going crazy. He clutched his head. Annabeth looked concerned when he focused his eyes.

"Uh, Percy..." She said slowly. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing."

He sighed and made his way back to his cabin.

_Nothing? Seriously? Do you want to be treated like... like... _nothing?

_Geez, Theo. We were supposed to make a smooth entrance._

_Smooth entrance that was, Aza._

_Whatever._

"Who's that?"

_Oh... _nothing.

_THEO! Sorry, Percy. I'm Azalea, the nuthead is Theodore._

_Nuthead? Is that even an insult?_

_Sounds like one. Surely it is._

_That's ironic, because I don't like nuts._

_That's why you're a nuthead._

"Okay, okay... Azalea and Theodore."

_Aza and Theodore._

_My name is Azalea!_

"Who are you?" Percy whispered.

_Oh, nothing, I dunno... I think your dad, Poseidon assigned us to guide you or something._

_Personally, I also think this is much more comfortable than in that weird suit of armor._

_It was genuinely celestial bronze!_

_Whatever, nuthead._

"Guide me?"

_Yeah. Straight to the point, eh? Well-_

_We're helping you. Yep. We're just... helping out._

_So um, don't-_

_Don't say anything about us. No one else is supposed to know._

_WILL YOU STOP CUTTING ME OFF?_

Percy rubbed his temples. "So... you're strange voices in my head named Azalea and Theodore-"

_Aza and Theo._

_FINE. But that's the last._

"Okay... named Aza and Theo. Are you guys, like, mates?"

_Gross!_

_Ew!_

_No way am I related to this nuthead!_

_Gods of Olympus, I am _not _a nuthead!_

_So, yeah. We're not mates._

_We're..._

_Um..._

_I dunno._

_Friends._

_Not friends._

_Sort of friends._

"So... yeah, friends. Um... I'm not supposed to tell anyone? Why?"

_Because... they'll get jealous?_

_That was seriously a bad excuse on your point, Theo._

_Whatever._

_The real reason is... er..._

_We're not actually allowed to be in your head._

Percy furrowed his eyebrows and frowned. "What do you mean, not allowed? Aren't you in my head right now?"

_Uh, of course._

_Zeus hasn't allowed any spirit guides since World War One._

_He thinks we corrupt demigods._

Theodore's voice was slightly dipped with disgust and bitterness.

_I think we're fine._

_We weren't the ones who corrupt them anyway, it was the eidolons-_

_Anyway, don't tell, and we'll help._

_By the way, your father is not paying us. We're doing this willingly._

_I volunteered, and apparently this nuthead did too._

"Well, then... thank you."

_You're very much welcome._

_Thanks for not... freaking out?_

_He freaked out._

Percy froze. "No, I didn't!"

_And you wonder why Annabeth calls you seaweed brain._

_One day, I'd like to see my-_

_Theo! Not. Now. Not. Ever. Please. Shall we not?_

_Oh, right. Sorry. Alright._


	2. Annabeth

**Disclaimer: I do not, definitely do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I just own this idea.**

**This happens after the Giant War.**

* * *

**~*\/*~**

_Voices_

_**Chapter 2  
**_**ANNABETH**

As a good girlfriend does to every boyfriend once in a while, she worried.

Was he getting a headache? Was he remembering visions from Tartarus?

_Goodness, Annabeth. Don't worry too much._

Annabeth jumped. "Who's there?" She called, clutching her dagger. Her half-siblings around the table looked at her like she was crazy. She set down her dagger.

"I need to go to the... bathroom." She announced, and tried not to run.

_Annabeth! Calm down!_

"Okay... who is it?"

_Well, nice to meet you. My name's Taylor._

_TAYLOR! You volunteered too?_

_Yes, of course. Wait... Maya?_

_Duh, who could I be? Other spirits know you?_

"Wait, uh... Taylor, Maya. Are you two actually _in my head?_" Annabeth started to wonder if she was finally losing her marbles. If she was hearing voices in her head, it couldn't possibly be a good sign.

_Yup._

_Where else would we be?_

"What are you doing in my head?" Annabeth whispered.

_Technically, we're not allowed to be in your head._

_Don't tell anyone._

Annabeth frowned. "Why not?"

_Because Zeus didn't allow them after the first World War._

_He thinks we're evil or something. Believe me, we're better than the dead._

_They hold lots of grudges. Especially the ones that go in Elysium._

_Surprisingly. Right?_

_We're mortals._

_I think I handled this better than Annabeth. I'm technically in a demigods head right now._

"You guys are... mortal?"

_Annabeth, Annabeth. Seriously. Yes, we are._

_Did you know that that Poseidon kid-_

_HEY! Shut it!_

_What?_

_We weren't supposed to tell!_

_Yeah, and Theodore didn't tell?_

_Maybe he didn't, for once._

"WAIT A MOMENT! Theodore? Who's that? World War I?" Annabeth made fists. "Okay. So you guys are spirits, but not technically dead, and you're mortal. You are in my head for the service of Athena-"

_For free._

_And I'm a demigod. Taylor's a mortal._

Annabeth nodded. "Service of Athena for free. And, uh, you're technically not allowed to, because Zeus thinks you're evil? Anyways, you're in my head, because..."

_Because Athena thinks we can guide your life._

_For some reason she thinks that May can, too._

_Hey, at least I'm Greek!_

"So, okay... Does anyone else have voices in there head?"

_Well..._

_We're not allowed to tell._

Annabeth frowned. "Not allowed to tell? Can't you just tell me? I'll keep it a secret."

_Athena girls always want information. Know everything._

_Goodness, May! We were supposed to _help _her!_

_Whatever. So, yeah. We can't tell._

* * *

The morning was... bright.

Annabeth woke up with a yawn. She headed to her desk to work on improving the layers and structure of Olympus, so that it would hold and balance equally... and all that.

_Good morning, Annabeth._

_Slept tight?_

Annabeth gritted her teeth. _Not really, _she thought. Not without those two voices bothering her in bed.

_You know we can hear your mind, you know._

_And... yeah. We weren't bothering you, we were telling you a bedtime story._

_Go away, _Annabeth thought. _Leave me alone for now._

* * *

Annabeth met up with Percy. Percy was hacking at a dummy, but he seemed to be faltering at a few steps, like he was out of practice. The sword fell out of his hands, and it clattered to the ground. It disappeared a moment later, probably returning to his pocket.

She headed over to Percy. "What's wrong?" She asked, slowly.

_Would it be fair if I told you that I knew what was wrong?_

_Shut up, Taylor. Not now. Not right now._

Percy looked up and hesitated. "Nothing." He said, like yesterday.

Annabeth didn't really want to press it, but she was worrying. "No, seriously, Percy. Something _is_ wrong." She faltered. "I think... I think I might know."

Percy's eyes shown with false hope, and before Annabeth's heart could crack, he sighed. "Yeah, I guess, uh... You want to talk about it?"

_That's dangerous._

_Annabeth, please remember._

_You're not allowed to tell anyone about_ us.

Annabeth pressed her lips together. _I never swore, _she thought, and immediately regretted it.

_Fine. Fine, whatever._

_MAY! Okay, see, Annabeth. If anyone else knew, if Zeus knew, he could... he could banish us. Forever._

"No one else would know." She whispered.

Percy looked at her strangely, slightly surprised. "What?"

"Nothing." She said. "Sure, let's... let's talk."

_Okay, Annabeth._

_Make sure your boyfriend can keep a promise._

_Make sure no one else knows. Please._


End file.
